Didn't Have a Chance
by Welcome2MyMind
Summary: A Jack/Jamie story. Based off an RP. Two men fall into a hostile relationship. Would it end up getting them killed? Work in progress


**Author's Note: **I've TRIED to write a story like this before, but it wasn't turning out as well as I wanted it to. The idea came from an RP because my life pretty revolves around roleplaying. And Heath and Jake(duh). The RP was actually Jamie/Buffy, but I RPed with her as Jack, and Jamie/Jack was born. I RPed some pretty kinky shit with her and it turned out that Jamie liked getting it up the ass with her. Buffy won't be in this story. This is just Jamie and Jack. If anyone ever decides to read this: Enjoy.

* * *

One

Jamie Randall was in between jobs. He sat at his kitchen table, looking through the paper for any available jobs. He had a few circled that he was interested in and he planned on checking those places out as soon as he finished breakfast, showered and dressed. He wasn't in a hurry to get a job. He had his parents and after his bout as a drug rep, he had enough money coming in. And his girlfriend, Maggie Murdock, made a lot of money from her photographs. She also had a job at a coffee place and helped the elderly. She was an all around talented woman and he loved every part of her.

_Speak of the devil, _he thought with a smile as Maggie came up behind him, putting her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek. She rested her head on his shoulder, looking at the newspaper. "What have you picked so far?" she asked, her finger tracing a seam on his t-shirt up and down. Her hair tickled his cheek.

Jamie held up the newspaper, showing her the wanted ads that he had circled. "First, there's a bartender," he said. "Only because the ad states that part of the job description is 'charming.' " He smiled at her then looked back at the ad.

"You should just forget the ads and go for doctor," Maggie said, running her hands down his chest slowly. " 'Dr. Randall' has a very nice ring to it." Her lips traveled down his neck then back up to his ear. "You look good in a white coat." What he had been wearing the day they had met. Her hands reached the top of his shorts.

"You really want me to be a doctor?"

"I need to be examined," she whispered, her breath hot in his ear. She pulled up his shirt with one hand, trailing her fingers lightly over his stomach. "Oh, doctor, please, I need you." Jamie turned his head and caught her lips with his own. She came around and straddled him and then a moment later he had her on the table.

* * *

Tomorrow was Valentine's Day. Things were going to be miserable at work because everyone at the restaurant were going to be goo-goo eyed at each other. It made Jack sick to see those types of people. Why couldn't they just get a room and hide their sickening love from the rest of the world? No one needed to see that even though everyone would be that way. He wasn't looking forward to tomorrow one damn bit. And he couldn't quit. He needed the money to get the hell out of this town and move on with his life.

Jack had been on the run ever since his mom's death. His dad, an abusive drunk, had gone after him for a while, but no longer. Because he had caught Jack and beat his own son up and then had gotten arrested. The bastard better stay in jail. But even with that, Jack never stayed in one place for very long. He always got the feeling that someone was following him, but had never found any evidence of that. He knew that he wasn't really being followed, but reality was collapsing around him. He wasn't going crazy, the world was.

He was sitting outside at the back of the restaurant on his break. He wasn't allowed to drink on the job, but he kept a bottle around anyway. He had been caught with it several times already, but the drinking never disrupted his work. He never drank enough to get drunk. In fact, he had slowly been weening himself off the drinks. Because he didn't want to turn out like his dad. It wouldn't be too much longer before he didn't need any sort of strong drink any more. He didn't want it now, but drinking had become a habit. Which was a problem about himself that he needed to fix.

"Your break's been over for ten minutes," one of the cooks said, poking his head out the door. He gestured for Jack to come inside. "Be glad the boss isn't looking for you." He didn't move as Jack drained the last of his drink then tossed the bottle as he got to his feet. "But he won't fire ya anyway, because you're one of our best waiters." He pushed the door open further and stepped aside for Jack to walk in.

"I better get promoted pretty soon," Jack said as he walked into the kitchen of the restaurant. The cook closed the door behind him. "I'm also the only waiter he gets to stay after closing and clean up. I'm not a fucking janitor." He grabbed the white vest that all of the waiters and waitresses were supposed to wear and put it on. He wore a black t-shirt underneath and jeans. The only waiter that didn't go by the dress code. He only wore the vest to make the boss happy. And when the boss was happy, the raises came.

"Then keep asking for that assistant manager job," the cook said as he walked over to his spot at the stove. Several different soups were cooking and Jack could smell them all. There was only one cook at this restaurant, but he was the best. "Or maybe he'll put you at the host stand."

Jack gave a sharp laugh, leaving the vest unbuttoned. "He knows the kind of attitude I have," he said. "If I stand in one place too long, I'll go crazy." He started toward the door that led out of the kitchen.

"Sure you're not at that point already, ya joker?" the cook called after him with a small laugh. Jack ignored the teasing as he pushed the double doors open and stepped out into the restaurant.

The place was already decorated for tomorrow. Thankfully Jack had gotten out of decorating last night and got to go home early. _Home..._It wasn't a home, it was just a hotel room. Where he had been living for the last month. Before that, he slept in the kitchen of this very restaurant. Which was how he met the boss and got his job. The boss and his wife thought of themselves as Jack's friends now. He never pointed out that he didn't have any friends and didn't want any. He got along with them just to keep the job.

And it probably wouldn't be too much longer before he was banging his boss's wife.

* * *

Jamie walked into his and Maggie's apartment the next day after going out and looking for a job. He dropped his keys on the table then paused when he saw Maggie standing there. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her this dressed up. She was wearing a red dress that fit her in all the right places. When she saw him looking at her, she gave him a smile then spun around in a circle.

"How do I look?" Maggie asked as she walked over to him. "Since it's Valentine's Day and all and we've got plans for something special, I just thought to dress the mood." She spread her arms out from her sides. "Is it too much?"

"It's perfect," Jamie said, leaning toward her for a kiss. He stopped when she placed her finger against his lip and stepped back. He pouted against her hand and she just smiled.

"I'm gonna make you want it all night," Maggie said with a teasing smirk. She patted him on the cheek then stepped past him and grabbed her coat. "Are you ready to go? The reservations-"

"It's already that late?" Jamie asked, checking his watch. Indeed it _was _that late. He lowered his arm then turned to Maggie. "I don't even have time to shower and get myself ready?"

"If we're too late, they'll give away our table."

"Then I'll just buy another one," Jamie said then turned and headed for the bathroom. He took a quick shower and dressed, using some of the cologne Maggie had bought him for Valentine's Day. He had gotten her chocolates and flowers. Enough flowers for her to put in random places all over the apartment. He turned and left the apartment then he and Maggie were on their way to the restaurant.

* * *

Jack was in the storage closet with his boss's wife. She had come over to the restaurant for the special occasion and had noticed Jack for the first time. Instead of white vests, everyone had on red ones for the occasion. And apparently he had looked good in it because she had never once taken her eyes off of him. Her husband was oblivious to that. The boss just walked around the restaurant, making sure everyone was was why she and Jack were able to slip away so easily. Her husband would never notice that she was gone.

"Oh, god, fuck me!" she pleaded with desperate breaths as Jack thrusted himself in and out of her. He had her pinned against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist. They had only been in here a minute or two and she was already in the throes of an orgasm. Which he brought her to quickly and easily. And as she wanted, he finished deep inside her.

They stayed like that for a moment longer then they both righted themselves and she left. He cleaned up then stepped out of the closet and went back to the restaurant and got back to work. The boss was still walking around talking to people, greeting everyone.

Jack made his rounds then walked over to a table when another new couple arrived. The woman was wearing a red dress that looked fantastic on her and he found himself eyeing every part of her body as he walked over. He got their orders then walked off. And as the cook got everything ready, Jack stood at the kitchen door, looking out the window on the door and watching that woman. He was horny all over again. If she wasn't so into the guy she was with, Jack would've led her away and fucked her in that same storage closet.

"You really need to control that," the cook said. "If I had a nickel for every time you got hard because of one of our guests, I'd be one fucking rich dude." He dragged Jack away from the door. "You've got a job to do, remember?"

"You want me to go out there with this?" Jack asked, gesturing to the front of his jeans. There was a very noticeable bulge.

The cook grabbed an apron and tied it around Jack's waist. It hid the bulge enough. He then gestured to the food. "Now get that done then go take care of yourself," he said. He smacked Jack on the shoulder then went back to cooking. Jack grabbed the plates then stepped out of the kitchen.

* * *

Jamie and Maggie were enjoying themselves at the restaurant. He didn't pay attention to the waiter as he came back with their food, but he did notice that the guy had his eye on Maggie. She didn't react at all when the guy _winked _at her before moving off. Jamie watched him go then looked back at Maggie, who had her attention on eating her food.

"Please tell me you noticed that," Jamie said.

Maggie smiled as she looked at him. "Are you jealous?" she asked. Jamie rolled his eyes and looked away. "There's no competition, Randall. You've got him beat by a long shot."

"He didn't seem to think so."

"You noticed more about him than I did," Maggie said with a small chuckle. She picked up her glass of wine. "This is our night. Don't make it about flirtatious waiters. Even if some _are _very attractive."

"You're teasing me."

Maggie took a drink of wine then set the glass down. "Of course I'm teasing you," she said. Underneath the table, her foot rubbed against his leg. "You need to relax and forget about that guy."

"What if he comes back for more?"

"I can't go anywhere with you."

"Okay, okay," Jamie said, surrendering. He grabbed his fork. "I'm letting it go." He glanced toward the kitchen once then pulled his attention away and focused on Maggie. They kept up a light conversation as they ate.

* * *

Jack had locked himself in the employee bathroom to take care of himself. With the help of some of the magazines the cook kept hidden back here. He left the bathroom feeling better and got back to work.

And was standing at the kitchen doors again a couple of hours later, watching as that same woman in red left. Jack groped himself through his jeans, trying to imagine that body minus the dress. He couldn't remember the last time he had wanted someone so badly. He didn't have to know anything about her. All he really wanted to know was how good she was in bed.

"Boss said you could go home early tonight," the cook said. "Unless you wanna stay and help clean up after closing."

"I'll go home early," Jack said, turning away from the doors. The cook gave him a look. Jack ignored it as he headed back for the bathroom.

* * *

The dress was off the second they walked into the apartment. Jamie kicked the door shut as Maggie stepped out of her dress, wearing nothing underneath. She grinned at him as she backed toward the bed. He followed, pulling off his own clothes. They were both naked when they got to the bed and fell down onto it together.

He loved the sounds that she made whenever they made love. He was nearly just as vocal. They went at it fast, but had only gotten started. They rested for a few minutes then went back at it. They only stopped because they passed out from exhaustion.

It was a great Valentine's Day.

* * *

_To be continued...  
_


End file.
